


Hubris

by Basilico



Series: Let's meet again someday [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Dominance, Dream Sex, Fever, Hot, I feel kinda bad for Shanks, Illness, It's not like Buggy tops but we're close, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Touch-Starved, lalala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilico/pseuds/Basilico
Summary: Shanks just has a pretty hot and kind of improbable fever dream about a certain someone
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Series: Let's meet again someday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was originally part of another work BUT! I realized I don't like chapters so this is now an independent work yay!
> 
> Hubris can refer to insolence and extreme pride, or lust and perversion... yeah, we're following the second one.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was five a.m. in the east blue, and there on the Red Force the almighty captain Shanks was laying all sweaty in his bed.  
He had just finished to trow up in a bucket for the third time that night: after that time in the pub, fever indeed came back. 

Shanks was panting, staring at the ceiling with a numb expression. He hadn't slept in days. And he for sure was a strong, pretty stubborn guy; but in that moment Red haired Shanks wouldn't have been able to distinguish his dark, putrid, suffocating cabin from a royal, fancy attic in Marijoa. He realized that, and smiled at the thought, and finally fell asleep.

He opened his eyes; fever still making him unable to move. Shanks saw himself sleeping on a hammock... on his own hammock; the one he had back then on Roger's first ship.

That was a thirteen, maximum fourteen version of Shanks; but in that particular scenario, he had three scars on his left eye. 

"Yup... it's a dream" he realized, and was ready to enjoy a minutes-lasting trance he would have probably talked about the sooner he got up; when his point of view swapped.

He was now seeing with his thirteen-years-old-self's eyes.

Shanks still felt rotten, and had a hard time keeping his eyelids open. He heard a gasp.

"Thank god you're awake!".

The red-haired boy lazily turned his head to the left: on a chair right next to him, a thirteen years old Buggy was staring at him with eyes wide open and a concerned expression.

"NEXT TIME YOU PLAN ON SLEEPING FOR TWO DAYS STRAIGHT YOU GOTTA TELL ME FIRST!". He then blushed furiously and shut up.

Buggy was playing around with Shanks hat, and did not seem like he was giving it back. "You got me worried sick- US. US WORRIED SICK!".

Yes... that was a dream. Anyway Shanks felt like it was almost real. 

"So you care... huh?". Shanks' voice was gruff, and strangely deep for someone of that age.

Buggy raised an eyebrow. "The heck redhead? You left ME peeling potatoes for thirty people! All because you couldn't stay away from that fight!".

What fight? "What fight?" The redhead now sounded again like a fourteen years old boy.

"I- nevermind..." he smiled proudly. "Let's just say I saved your guts!". 

Shanks made a caring, yet weak smile. He was enjoying that dream. "You did?".

"Yeah! Y'know nothing can notch me". And Buggy's voice changed in what he sounded like at seventeen years old.

"I know, I know..." Shanks came to think: did they use to have something at that age? But then realized that was his own fantasy so... what the heck!

"Hey I understand you like my hat, but could you give it back?".

Buggy stared for a second, but then got closer and put the straw-hat back on Shanks' head.

In that moment, Shanks cupped Buggy's cheeks and pulled him in a firm and loud smack. It lasted a couple of seconds more than it should have.  
Buggy instinctively tried to back off. 

But when Shanks let go his chin, the blue haired one stayed still, blushing hard.

"Can't believe you did that with your" Buggy's eyes changed somehow. "filthy mouth full of germs". His voice became deeper, and his whole body figure became more mature

Shanks felt immediately hot and kind of intimidated; which was both unexpected and thrilling.

Buggy seemed to notice. 

"My my..." Buggy cupped his own cheek with his hand, and rested his elbow on the hammoc- no, it was now a bed. "What is it Redhead?" he bit his lower lip; his voice was deep and raspy. "You scared?".

Shanks' eyes trembled. "nope, should I?" he teased. 

Buggy started crawling up on the mattress, positioning exactly above the other one. He stood on his elbows, and made a smirk. "You have no idea...".

"Then go ahead" Shanks teased again, lifting his head and spelling slowly: "You owe me".

Buggy's glare became even deeper, and his smile got wider.

"Mhh...". Shanks was so focused on the other one's glare that started when a hand caressed his left temple.

Buggy got closer and licked Shanks' burning skin right under the eye. He shivered. 

The blue haired guy bit lightly Shanks' ear, making him moan weekly. Shanks felt his hands blocked down on the mattress. "I owe you _what?_ " he whispered.

Shanks felt Buggy's whole body pressing against his own; then tried to answer but couldn't find any word.

The other guy let both his hands slide under Shanks' shirt, and firmly caressed the body of a now young adult Shanks.  
"Still care for that kiss?" He grabbed and twisted the redhead's right nipple, and whispered again licking his ear. "I can do much better...".

His voice felt oh so hot and real... Shanks swallowed and grasped the other one's hair, keeping him close.

He felt Buggy's grin pressing onto his neck, and also felt somewhat scared, stiff, ready for some kind of painful bite; but tender kisses came instead. Shanks was unsettled, both starving for touch and repulsive; jolting and and yet forcing himself to stay still.  
Buggy was still playing with Shanks' nipples, when those kisses came down to his neck and reached the redhead's collarbone. 

Shanks was already breathing heavily; but Buggy stopped, and slowly, really slowly made eye contact with him. "take this thing off, would ya'?". His tone was strangely caring, almost humiliating.  
He went sitting, balancing abruptly his weight right on the redhead's groin, then made a mischievous smile.

Shanks jolted for a second, and when he started taking his shirt off; Buggy rocked his hips once, tight and fast. 

Shanks let out an unexpected moan, and stopped, staring at that lustful smile of Buggy's. The blue haired man grabbed at Shanks' waist and rocked his hips once again. Shanks felt his erection pressing against the other one's, and started stripping as casually as he could.

Every second the red haired guy spent with his face covered, was a sudden, deep thrust of Buggy's hips.  
He groaned a couple of times, and when his shirt was finally gone he was feeling so hot, and breathing so heavily he was about to trow up. 

Buggy was also starting to have short breath, but tried to hide it somehow. 

That's when Shanks went sitting, shortening the gap between their bodies. He held onto the other one's waists; gave him a deep glare and focused on his mouth. Somehow he had lipstick... 

"Enough with the teasing" Shanks' voice was a mere whisper; he half closed his eyes. 

"Oh Shanks..." Buggy wrapped his hands around the redhead torso; his voice sounded too cheesy again. "You want me?".

Shanks didn't answer, but started kissing and biting the other one's neck. Buggy laughed and groaned altogether; grabbed Shanks' hair firmly and pulled him in, tilting back his own head.

"Shanks..." a wet moan came out from Buggy's mouth when the red haired man both bit his neck and rocked hard his own hips.

"You want me, _Shanksy_?". Shanks froze for an instant, feeling strangely uncomfortable. He watched the other man's eyes, just to find 'em wide as cuts and flickering.  
Buggy smirked, then his left hand drew fast to Shank's balls and grabbed them with all the strength he had. The redhead let out a painful, yet strangely pleasuring groan, and his back arched in less than a second. But he could do nothing, for when he tried to back up again; Shanks felt Buggy's right hand gripping forcefully at his throat and holding him down on the mattress, taking over him. Shanks widened his eyes, feeling Buggy's thumb pressing onto his vein; looking the other man straight into his wicked, sly eyes.

Buggy caressed firmly Shanks' Adam's apple, and when the other one swallowed, he drew his thumb down on his collarbone. Shanks could clearly feel his grip wasn't that strong; could feel if he had moved, Buggy wouldn't have been able to hold him down; could feel that turning the tables would have been easy, and that Buggy wouldn't have done anything to stop him... and yet he stayed still; his cock growing harder every second more.

Every time Shanks gasped for air, Buggy tightened both the grips, and the red haired guy started doubting himself, for he didn't want the other one to stop.  
"Redhead" Buggy's voice was deep and firm; his left hand squeezed Shanks' balls, causing a suffocated moan to come out of his mouth.  
"Say it". a couple of locks of blue, messy hair covered partly that intense glare.

Shanks slowly smiled, bit his lower lip and said in a husky voice "Why don't you just fuck me already?".  
Buggy kept silent, still pressing on the other one's throat, feeling both his breath and his now calm heartbeat. He detached his body, leaving the right hand holding still where it was; laid onto Shanks' torso, and let his long hair caress it. His left hand left the grip, just to slid into Shanks' pants and underwear; grabbing gently, finger by finger, the redhead's cock.  
Shanks shivered due to the cold touch.

The blue haired man started biting and sucking slowly on Shank's belly: every bite was a sudden gasp; every hickey was a burning mark that teased him the more Buggy's mouth got closer to Shanks' erection. While doing this, Buggy pulled down the other one's clothes; and it's with that hot member at hand, and his still red-painted lips parted and close to Shanks' tip; that Buggy gave a last, mischievous look at Shanks' eyes, and licked his erection from the base to the peak.

he then left kisses, stimulating his tip before coming back down, tracing a pulsing vein with his tongue. Buggy gave a couple of painfully strong strokes, causing the redhead to groan and grit his teeth.  
The clown smiled, kissed again Shank's tip ans slowly let his mouth open, sliding down and taking a small part of his length. The other one couldn't relax, feeling Buggy's teeth not pressing, nor biting, nor hurting him in any way; but still moving, flowing onto his most fragile spot as a reminder of the already established dominance. 

The blue haired one sucked gently, taking it in more every time. Shanks panted, tried to make eye contact with Buggy, but got strongly pushed down, and so closed his eyes, moaning louder at every stroke.

"Ah... Fuck..."

Suddenly Buggy quickened his movements using his lips only. Wet noises started coming out of his mouth. 

"God y-y- ah". Shanks started thrusting slightly into the other one's mouth rolling his hips, guiding both their movements. He was already close; his breath was shortening and his heartbeat quickening... and Buggy noticed, and left the pulsing erection, popping his mouth. Shanks let out a disappointed moan; but before anything could happen, the clown was already on him, reattaching his hand to the rest of his body and holding still on the redhead throat; pre-cum drooling from his lips.

"SAY. IT." he pushed down hard, with rage. "Say you want me".

Shanks stared having a serious problem breathing, but before he could say anything...

"Look at you... so pathetic". Buggy brought him up, knowing too well it wasn't due to his own strength.  
"You piece of shit... you're a fuckin' pirate! You do what the fuck you want; you own who the fuck you want, you kiss, and _fuck_ who. the fuck. you wan- mhh"

He couldn't finish due to Shank's lips crushing onto his own. The redhead licked, and sucked, and bit Buggy's lower lip, up until the other one opened his mouth and let his tongue slide in. And it was a cacophony of moans and noises, and crashing teeth; plus every time Buggy tried to back off and gasp for air, Shanks would immediately come at him, giving him no rest.

At a certain point during that wild, openmouthed kiss, Shanks found himself actually thrusting the other male; fucking him hard and fast.

He wasn't thinking how, when, with what lube; he just came inside Buggy with his name on the lips...

And then Shanks fell on Buggy's torso, and felt a hand caressing his back, and lips cuddling his neck, and a husky, yet sweet voice "You did great Redhead... love you".

Shanks woke up in a pool of sweat, gasping for air, and feeling his lower regions kind of wet.  
It took him a couple of seconds to remember where he was; but everything went clear when he saw his first mate Benn sitting on a chair next to his bed. He had a dejavu.

"Had a nice dream?". He gave a look to Shanks' trousers. 

The redhead laughed, after realizing he had actually come; and was actually laughing really hard, being almost unable to stop. But eventually, managed to do so. "Ah... didn't know I was such a pervert".

"I doubt but ehy! What was it like? Spit it out" Benn seemed kind of interested.

"Eh, let's say it won't happen in real life... he's not that type you know" Shanks thought sardonically about Buggy's last words in the dream:"Love you".

"He? This is getting nice, wanna talk about it?".

Shanks got up and went in front of a mirror, in order to take away his bandages. "Wanna hear about it?".

Before Benn could say anything, Shanks turned towards him opening his arms, without medications, and with his left eye wide open; three notches framed it. "This is so badass".

Benn smiled. "Such a kid"

Shanks laughed again. "Such a geezer! Anyway about my dream..."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried! Feel free to leave a comment and some advice! Thanks for reading.


End file.
